


My Lover Is a Storm Cloud

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I use the term 'poetry' pretty loosely, M/M, Poetry, feel good, secret poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia makes a poetic discovery. She can't help but cause a little mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Is a Storm Cloud

My Love is a Storm Cloud

RomancebyFaye

* * *

 

 

“Julian?“ Jadzia glanced around the infirmary as she looked for Dr. Bashir. She was a bit late, but not so much that he should have given up on her appearing.  
  
“Lieutenant Dax?” Jadzia turned to see Nurse Guerette approach her with a smile.  
  
“Hi! Have you seen Julian? I was supposed to pick up a report from him.”  
  
“You just missed him. He said he had a lunch meeting and that the report was on his desk. He also said you shouldn’t have any trouble with it, but if you needed any assistance to let him know.”  
  
“Thank you. I’ll just grab it from his office.”  
  
Jadzia stepped into the CMO office and looked for the PADD.  
  
Unfortunately, the desk was covered in them. She smiled and shook her head at the dedication of the Doctor as each PADD revealed a new medical study or report of some kind or other.  
  
Really, she wasn’t that late, couldn’t he have waited a few more minutes before running off to lunch?  
  
As she shuffled PADDs around, one that looked a bit more well used fell off the edge of the desk.  
  
Oops. Well, it was Julian’s own fault if it was damaged. She bent to scoop it up and paused; the format on the screen was certainly not anything from a medical journal.  
  
  
 _My lover is a Storm Cloud._  
  
 _Silver and shining, he holds me in his sway._  
  
 _He rolls over me, so close now,_  
  
 _His thunder keeping my fears at bay._  
  
 _Like lightning, he sometimes blinds me_  
  
 _With flashes of the truth._  
  
 _But mostly it’s kept hidden,_  
  
 _Unlike the impetuousness of youth._  
  
 _My Lover is a storm cloud._  
  
 _His rain falls across my skin._  
  
 _He is Heavy with hidden secrets,_  
  
 _All held carefully within._  
  
 _He is Dangerous and Mighty,_  
  
 _He is Beautiful and True._  
  
 _He quenches my thirst in the nighttime_  
  
 _Unlike the weak morning dew._  
  
 _My Lover is a Storm Cloud._  
  
Jadzia’s face was lit with a huge open mouthed and wide eyed smile. Carefully, she hid the PADD underneath the others. With a mischievous grin, she set off to interrupt a lunch date.  
  
*****  
  
Jadzia found them in the replimat. The pair was having some sort of debate, as they almost always were.  
Julian was using his entire head to roll his eyes, the exaggerated movement serving to set apart the subdued movements of his sparring partner even more. As she got closer, Jadzia could make out a bit of what they were saying.  
  
“That’s absolutely ridiculous! You can’t expect me to believe-” Julian was cut off  by an elegantly raised grey hand.  
  
“No one ever said you had to believe it, my dear Doctor. Far from it actually.” Garak finished off his statement with a gentle pat to the back of Julian’s hand.  
  
Julian seemed a bit mollified, but added “Well, it’s a good thing because I’m not quite _that_ naïve.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dare to suggest such a thing.”  
  
Jadzia didn’t miss the near imperceptible squeeze Garak gave Julian’s hand before his slipped away. Not now that she knew to look for it anyway.  
  
She stepped up to the table with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
“Good afternoon boys!” Garak turned to her with a rather well done façade of surprise on his face before offering a polite greeting. Julian’s surprise was a bit more genuine.  
  
“Jadzia!” He turned to face her, “Did you have a question about that report already?”  
  
“No. Actually, I had some trouble locating it.”  
  
“Really? I left it right on my desk. Did you even look for it?”  
  
Instead of being irritated, Jadzia gave Julian the biggest smile she could. Oh boy, she was enjoying this right to her bones.  
  
“I tried, but your office looks like a _storm cloud_ has been through there.”

A heavy pause held in the air as realization dawned on the Doctor.  
  
Julian’s face didn’t disappoint. He turned an alarming shade of burgundy as his mouth opened and closed several times. He whipped his head to look at Garak, who for once seemed to be utterly confused.  
  
Ah, Julian speechless and Garak clueless. Now that was something you didn’t see everyday.  
  
“Apparently, I have lost something in translation.” Garak eyed Jadzia with and elegantly arched eye ridge.  
  
Julian stood, quickly stammering out, “I’ll come help you find it right away.”  
  
Never losing her smile, Jadzia placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.  
  
“I don’t think you’ve missed anything at all, Garak.” Jadzia knew he could read between that line easily enough. As expected, the Cardassian didn’t miss it and turned on Julian with one of those faintly predatory smiles.  
  
“I’m sure I haven’t.” He was practically purring.  
  
A nervous laugh, a little too high pitched, erupted from Julian’s throat as he caught Garak’s eyes.  
  
Jadzia turned to walk away, a light bounce in her step.  
  
She called out over her shoulder,  her voice full of enjoyment.  
  
“I’ll pick that report up later, Julian!”  
  
She bet the next time she was running a little late, Julian would wait for her.  
  
Still, the poem hadn’t been all that bad.  
  
She had no doubt Garak would enjoy the poem almost as much as extracting it from Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the poem. Then again, it's the thought that counts, and Julian isn't a poet.


End file.
